villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Concussion
Connor Shepard, also known as Concussion, is the main antagonist of the 2006 superhero film Zoom. He is portrayed by Kevin Zegers of Air Bud fame. Biography Early life Connor and his younger brother Jack became the leaders of superhero team named Zenith, with the former taking the alias Concussion, and his brother going by Zoom. The team consisted of Concussion, Zoom, Daravia, Ace, and Marksman, who stopped villains and saved many lives in their careers. Becoming a Villain When the government wanted to make the superheroes stronger, they decided to use Gamma-13 on them to enhance said powers. Concussion and Zoom were subjected by Dr. Grant with Gamma-13, and Zoom became more faster and stronger. However, Concussion became unstable due to his exposure, and betrayed Zenith and his brother by killing Ace, Marksman, and Daravia. Connor then fought Jack in combat, but the latter created a mega vortex to snap his brother out of his evil ways, but instead sent him to another dimension. Concussion promised that he would return to kill Jack, who had lost his powers afterward, and became embittered. Return Concussion returned thirty years later from the dimension, and confronted his brother to kill him once and for all. After hitting Jack with a concussive blast, he realized that Jack lost his powers, and decides to abuse him before deciding to finish him for good. However, the new team Zenith came to Jack's aid, and Connor mocks them by preferring to them as preschoolers. When General Larraby ordered his men to use the net on Concussion, the supervillain used his powers to knock out of his way, which was leading to Cindy. Jack's powers returned and he saved Cindy, and returned to the lab to collect his suit and fight his brother with the new team. After a short fight with the new team, Jack manages to send Connor into a vortex that removed Gamma-13 from his body, returning him back to normal. Afterward, Connor was greeted by the new team, and was welcomed by his brother to join the new team to stop threats. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Concussive Blasts:' Connor can emit powerful sonic blasts, and they were further enhanced when exposed to Gamma-13. His blast was able to knock down a while platoon, and send his brother and enemies several feet in the air. Abilities *'Leadership:' Connor and Jack showed themselves to be capable leaders, heading Team Zenith who were able to save many lives and stop threats. Quotes Gallery Team-Zenith.jpg|A photo of Connor with the original Zenith team. Connor-realization.jpg|Connor realizes that Jack no longer has his powers. Zoom_10_5.png|Connor sees the new Zenith team. Kevin-zegers-1322517341.jpg Trivia *Connor likes to call his brother Jackie, something he hates. *It's unknwon how Connor was able to remain young in his time in the other dimension, but it could be of said dimension, or because of his exposure to Gamma-13. Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Related to Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Power Hungry